


A Busy Bee and the Cat's Paws

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Sui Feng has had troubles with her work-life balance for as long as Yoruichi's known her. Becoming captain certainly hasn't helped even those out, so sometimes Yoruichi must help her put work down. Now the question is, how will the cat coax her little bee into taking a break?
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Kudos: 8





	A Busy Bee and the Cat's Paws

Small talk was never her strong suit,  
And the years hadn’t changed that.  
You found it cute really, normally,  
To watch her search for words  
To share with you over cups of tea.  
Words about her days and her work  
That string on and on with occasional pause  
As she searches for more words still.

At the moment though it has gone on,  
And she has talked of work and work alone,  
While you recline on the floor  
Making the occasional remark back.  
You wonder how her life’s been lately  
Outside of the strict routines she’s set  
And outside the results that they bring,  
All given to you with a silent plea  
For your approval at those efforts of hers.

And it is impressive, to be fair.  
You had left her without a word  
Only to find her a shadow of you  
That had to be brought down to earth.  
Yet your worries and influences aside,  
The Second Division grows steadily apart  
From the systems you had set forth.  
The changes are subtle but you notice  
They speak of her mood and her philosophies,  
And all while pulling in good result.

You would like to hear more though  
Of her life outside those walls  
That she has constructed so very high  
As to keep anyone from catching a peek  
At the girl who lays underneath it all,  
The cold and noble robes of Second Division.

So growing tired of hearing her tell  
Of Omaeda’s most recent failings  
You sit yourself up with a huff  
Dramatic enough to catch her attention,  
And cease the prattle of her as captain.

Without a word to her, not one,  
And while wearing a wild grin  
You stretch out your left leg  
And bring your foot right to her face.

She lets out a questioning mewl  
As her shoulders tense up tight  
And her face turns the brightest red  
That you’ve seen this month yet.

Small talk was never her strong suit  
And it’s thoroughly impossible right now  
With your foot resting on her face,  
And this is charming to be sure,  
But you’ve not yet had your fill.  
So you press gently against her face  
While cheerfully asking her to continue  
From where she had left off last.

You do this knowing quite well  
That she’ll not be able to answer,  
And would you look at that there!  
She is unable to pick up her words,  
Sputtering and stopping as she searches  
For something to grasp onto at all.  
Something which you refuse to give  
As you watch with great amusement  
As she grips down hard on her hakama.

Because there is a simple want  
That she refuses to voice aloud  
While she squirms beneath you  
And you have few kindnesses to give  
Because you want to coax out  
The girl you know to be hiding  
Underneath that long white coat.  
So you continue to question her  
While toeing at her cheek casually  
Without breaking eye contact.

That gaze proves to be too much  
And she turns her eyes down, away,  
And for the briefest moment then  
You are both amused and disappointed.

The gaze proved to be enough though,  
And she lifts a hand to your foot  
And rests it upon your ankle making  
You anything but disappointed.

Her eyes still turned away from you,  
She rests herself into you  
And you can her breath hitch  
Before she finally finds her words:  
“I apologize but I cannot remember  
Where I had left off earlier. About work...”

The words are few and quietly said,  
But you deem them to be sufficient  
For a show of kindness from you,  
So your stand yourself upright  
Using her form to support your weight.  
Standing up tall before her there  
You look down on her there  
To see her looking up at you,  
The girl underneath the coat revealed.

With a laugh you press against her  
And she falls down to the floor easy  
As you give her your kind words:  
“Don’t worry about that Sui Feng,  
There’s more important things to talk about now.” 


End file.
